leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Moon's Dartrix
| nature=Relaxed | type1=grass | type2=flying | media=special | catchepnum=PASM08| catchepname=Going Ashore and Neighboring Akala Island | epnum=PASM02 | epname=The Delivery of Rotom and the Girl| evolution=1| numeps1=an unknown number of| firststagename=Rowlet| pokemonname=Dartrix| firstevoep=Sun, Moon, Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon chapter (Adventures)| firstevoname=Sun, Moon, Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon chapter| prevonum=722| evo1num=723| current=With Moon | va=no | }} Moon's Dartrix (Japanese: ムーンのフクスロー Moon's Fukuthrow) is a Pokémon that owns in the Pokémon Adventures and her fifth overall. History Dartrix first appeared as a in The Delivery of Rotom and the Girl. Professor Kukui was seen testing Rowlet and 's moves in his lab, causing a ruckus that sent all three flying through the roof and onto the beach, where they met Moon and . While Sun introduced Moon to Kukui, Popplio sneezed, trapping Rowlet and Kukui in its water balloons. Though Moon immediately freed Kukui with one of her arrows, Popplio had to remind her to also rescue Rowlet. Due to spending so much time in the bubble, Rowlet developed a cold and had to be healed with Moon's medicine. Afterward, Rowlet took a liking to the girl, the two forming a bond because of their mutual preference of nighttime. In The Decision and the Tournament of Six, Rowlet traveled with Moon to Iki Town, where a festival was being held. Later, he helped rescue Nebby from being attacked by a group of wild at Mahalo Trail. Due to the battle being three-on-one, Rowlet was unable to win, but managed to distract the Spearow long enough for Moon to get to Nebby. In Going Ashore and Neighboring Akala Island, Rowlet was attacked by a pair of s as he was seeing Moon, Sun, and Kukui head off to Akala Island. By feeding him a Salac Berry she fired with her bow, Moon raised Rowlet's Speed enough to escape the Grunts and fly into Moon's arms. Afterward, Kukui noticed Rowlet liked Moon and suggested she keep him, which she accepted. In Defeat and the Commander of the School of Fish, Rowlet was used to battle a that attacked at Lush Jungle. Rowlet kept Xurkitree distracted long enough for Moon to shoot a Poké Ball-tipped arrow at it. Though Xurkitree escaped being captured, Tapu Lele was freed from its grasp, after which it angrily flew off. Afterward, Rowlet, the rest of Moon's team, and Mallow's helped find a Mirage Berry for Sun to give to Tapu Lele. By asking the local Pokémon of the area, Moon was able to quickly gather a large group of Berries and successfully find the one she was looking for. In PASM19, Rowlet transported Moon to Po Town, where they clashed against the Ultra Beasts Guzma summoned to Alola. Rowlet was later used to try and stop a from kidnapping Guzma. Their attempt was stopped by Xurkitree, which grabbed Moon, allowing Nihilego to drag Guzma into an Ultra Wormhole with it. Moon and Rowlet were rescued by Sun. In PASM23, Rowlet was sent out alongside the rest of Moon's team to fight a group of s at Vast Poni Canyon. They were later switched out for 's team. Sometime after arriving in Ultra Space, Rowlet evolved into a Dartrix. At the Ultra Megalopolis, Dartrix was used to help rescue Sun from an attacking . By carrying her into the air, Dartrix allowed Moon to get close enough for Moon to shoot the Zygarde Cube in Sun's bag, releasing several everywhere. He was later used alongside the rest of Moon and Sun's teams to assist Lunala against , but was stopped by Lusamine's . Personality and characteristics Dartrix is normally laid back and easy going, but takes on a more serious personality when battling. He is quite strong, and when first introduced, was shown destroying a part of Professor Kukui's house alongside . Despite this, he is weaker during the day due to being nocturnal, needing to store up his energy to become active at night. Dartrix has a close bond with Moon, formed on the day they met when she helped him recover from Popplio's Bubble Balloon. The two grew so close in such a short time that Rowlet refused to leave Moon and chased after her when she left for Akala Island. Moves used }} Related articles Dartrix Rowlet it:Dartrix di Moon zh:满月的投羽枭